Elevator Doors Won't Stay Closed Forever
by katiemay017
Summary: Tony and Ziva do a little more in the elevator then just riding up to the bullpen. definitley TIVA and some McAbby
1. Chapter 1

Tony switched the power off in the elevator and turned to face Ziva. "What are we doing?" he asked her in a pleading tone. "What?" she asked. "You know damn well what!" he shouted. She flinched at his outburst, but did not move. She took a deep breath and stepped towards him. She looked at her feet and muttered, "I don't know what do to or how to act," her voice began to rise. "Because every time I'm near you I freeze up or make a fool of myself and whenever you touch me I, I feel this sensation. All I do is think about you," she rambled. A smile played on his lips and he took a step towards her. She continued babbling, oblivious to everything around her. His lips pressed against hers drowning out her words. His arms weaved around her waist pulling her up against him. She tensed at his sudden action, but quickly melted into him.

She snaked her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up so her legs were wrapped around his torso. He pinned her up against the wall of the elevator, while she ran her fingers through his hair. He briefly let go of her to pull off his shirt which he threw to the floor. Ziva ran her hands up and down his spine causing chills to shoot through his body. He slid his hands under her shirt and moved his hands up and down her sides. He pulled her shirt over her head, turned around so his back was against the wall and slowly lay her down on the floor while he followed suit. She lay on her back, him straddling her. He sat up and effortlessly removed her cargo pants and leaned down and kissed up her neck slowly making his way back to her lips, then going back down. He laid soft kisses down her chest and stomach tracing the outlines of her abs with his fingers. He ran his fingers along her inner thighs causing her to moan his name. They were so absorbed in each other they didn't hear the voice telling them that they were going to turn the elevator power back on. Ziva flipped Tony over so that she was on top. He moved his hands up her sides unclasping her bra, but not yet removing it. She began to unzip his pants and pull them down when they heard a "ding!" and the elevator doors opened to the bullpen.

They froze and slowly turned their heads towards the door. Abby stood there Caf-Pow in hand in complete shock at what she was seeing. Ziva leapt off of Tony and quickly clasped her bra and froze when she saw that Gibb's had appeared outside the door as well. Tony had gotten up and now stood behind Ziva, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist. Abby had recovered from her shock and now a huge grin was plastered to her face. "I knew this would happen!" She cried with delight. She ran up and hugged both of them not noticing how awkward it was for them due to their lack of clothes. Gibbs on the other hand was grimacing at them clearly unhappy with what he was seeing. "Get dressed then conference room, NOW!" He shouted before he stalked off. Tony and Ziva quickly ran out of the elevator and into the bathroom were they quickly redressed without a word. As they stepped into the bullpen Tony noticed how fearful Ziva looked. He grabbed her hand and whispered; "It will be fine." Kissed her cheek and led her off to the conference room.

Abby sat on McGee's desk babbling about the Ziva and Tony thing while he typed away barely paying any attention. "It was just so unexpected. I was about to head back down to my lab and when the doors opened Tony and Ziva were half naked and making out!" She continued, while he still ignored her. "Maybe _**you**_ and _**I**_ could have some elevator action some time." She said flirtatiously. He definitely heard this remark, his head shot up from the screen only for him to find her face inches from his. "Wait, w-what?!" he stuttered. "You heard me." She said. She leaned forward brushing her lips against his, winked at him and hopped off his desk and skipped back down to her lab.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"What the hell were you two doing?!" Gibbs shouted pounding his fist on the table. "We were, uh, kissing." Tony muttered. "Well, thanks for stating the obvious DiNozzo!" He shouted again. Tony and Ziva sat on opposite sides of the table, Tony having a stare down with Gibbs and Ziva looking at her hands in her lap. "You know rule number twelve. Why didn't you stick to it?" He asked, his voice lowering and becoming more parent like as he talked to the two young agents. "We know the rule Gibbs and we are sorry." Ziva said. Gibbs sat down and looked at both of them. "I just don't want you two end up like Jenny and I." He stated. Ziva and Tony's heads snapped up, surprised by his comment. It was rare that Gibbs opened up about his personal life. "We were young and we made a mistake. We opened up to each other. We let each other into the others worlds." The young agents realized that he wasn't talking about them anymore, but the mistake he had made with Jenny and how he longed to fix it. They suddenly felt sympathy for Gibbs. "You can leave." He said blandly. They stood up and quickly exited the room and walked back into the bullpen.

The bullpen was empty which was a relief to Tony and Ziva because _**many **_co-workers had seen their "thing" in the elevator. McGee was down in Abby's lab so Tony and Ziva took their seats at their desks. Tony looked up and saw Ziva watching him. Realizing he had caught her staring at him caused her cheeks to flush and her to look away in embarrassment. Ziva's phone rang. "David." She said as she answered. "What's wrong?" the familiar voice says. "Tony, why are you calling me from your desk?" She looked up to see him looking at her with the phone pressed against his ear. "What's wrong" he asked again. "Maybe the fact that almost everyone saw us half naked lying on the elevator floor making out, including Gibbs." She spoke sharply. "So? It's what you wanted. It's what _**I **_wanted." He said lovingly. He motioned her to come over to him. They met halfway, him embracing her in a huge hug. During the hug, Ziva saw Gibbs finally walk out of the conference room his eyes slightly red around the edges. _Had he been crying? No, impossible. Gibbs doesn't cry._ She thought to herself. He sprinted up the stairs and walked into the director's office, carefully closing the door behind him.She couldn't help but smile. "I love you." Tony whispered in her ear. _Everything is perfect_. Tony and Ziva thought simultaneously.

Down in the lab Abby was running fingerprints through AFIS and McGee sat in a chair watching her move around busily in the lab. The same line kept replaying in his head:_ "Maybe __**you**__ and __**I**__ could have some elevator action some time."__ What did she mean by that?_ He thought. Explanations kept running through his head: _Maybe she meant something completely different from elevator sex, or, maybe she does like me and really does want to "have some elevator action." _He definitely liked the second idea more, much, much more. He noticed that when she walked around the lab her pig-tails bounced up and down and how she would unconsciously dance as she moved. She noticed the small smile that played on his lips, "What are you smiling at?" She asked curiously. "Oh, nothing." He replied mindlessly. In his mind he was thinking about him and Abby in a real relationship with real feelings and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to appeal to him. "McGee?" Abby said loudly waving a hand around in front of her space, causing him to come back into reality. "That was weird. You were totally spaced out." She said. "Whatever." She shrugged and went back to work. AFIS had been running a specific print almost all day and hadn't had a hit yet.

Up in the director's office Gibbs and Jenny were sitting on her couch. Gibbs started, "Jenny, I was thinking about us and…Paris." He started quietly. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes tenderly. "And I think, I think I still love you." He said with certainty. She looked down, away from his icy blue eyes that were now filled with love. When she looked back up her eyes were filled with tears, "I have always loved you Jethro." He pulled her onto his lap and they kissed. She ran her fingers through his hair as he held her waist pulling her up against him. They kissed passionately for some time letting years worth of emotions come through. "Director, you have an appoi---whoa!" Cynthia, Jenny's assistant, said trying to hide her surprise. Jenny quickly got of Gibbs and tried to compose herself, but before she could speak Gibbs spoke. "Oh, I was just leaving. Thanks for the case file Jen." He said nonchalantly as he made his way past Cynthia. "I, I'm so sorry Director, I had no idea." Cynthia stammered. "It's alright Cynthia. It was nothing." And with that Cynthia left.

*beep* "Yay! A match!" Abby squealed. "That's our man! Lt. Jim White." McGee cried enthusiastically. They had been running the print through AFIS all day and had finally gotten a match. Without thinking McGee pulled Abby into a big hug. Abby, surprised by his actions, stiffened, but then relaxed, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Will you two stop playing grab-ass!" Gibbs thundered as he walked into the room. McGee quickly let go of Abby and began to tell Gibbs what they got. "Our man is Lt. Jim White." McGee said, "And he has a criminal record of armed robbery, assault, and attempted murder." Abby chimed in, proud of her work. "Good job you two." Gibbs said, giving McGee a skeptical look before handing Abby a Caf-Pow! "Thanks Gibbs!" she shouted as he left the room. Once they were alone McGee decided to ask her something. "Abby, what was that whole "elevator action" thing?" she thought for a second and answered, "I don't know, I guess I kinda like you." "Really? Because… I kinda like you too." He said slowly. She smiled her sweet smile and he smiled back, unsure what else to do. _God, moments like this can be so awkward!_ He thought. All of a sudden he felt her lips crash into his and he stumbled back against the wall. He held her close to him as they kissed ardently stumbling around the room. McGee found the doorknob for her coat closet, opened it, lead her inside, closing the door behind them. Abby pulled her shirt over her head and continued to kiss him. "Abby, I have some evidence for you to run a test on." He said. "Abby?" He heard a shuffling in the closet, "Abby are you in there? Do you need help with something?" "Oh, McGee!" He heard her cry, followed by many other moans and unusual noises. "Oh my god!" Palmer thought to himself. He placed the evidence on the table and ran out, making sure to close the door behind him. In the closet McGee thought to himself: _sometimes you just got to settle for second best._ Which in this case was a closet, not an elevator. Then he continued to kiss the gorgeous woman in his arms.


End file.
